


Sweet Scientist!

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comments appreciated, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Musicals, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: The snobby perfectionist he may be, Gyro was not above hanging out at his favorite cafe, Groundworks! Scrooge had given him the week off to spark up a new idea and so far, nothing! Gyro had just ordered a fig scone and iced chai to relax and take his time. He had brought a notepad with him. But not for any important work, or so he told himself. He sat down at a table near the back when he noticed a pretty brunette reading across the way. She looked familiar but he wasn't too sure where he had seen her before.





	1. Chapter 1

> The snobby perfectionist he may be, Gyro was not going to stop hanging out at his choice cafe, Groundworks! Scrooge had gifted him the week off to spark up a new idea and so far, nothing! Gyro had just ordered a fig scone and iced chai to relax and take his time. He had brought a notepad with him. But not for any important work, or so he told himself. He sat down at a table near the back when he noticed a pretty brunette reading across the way. She looked familiar but he wasn't too sure where he had seen her before.

Gyro: 'Perhaps I bumped into her somewhere'

He had started to sketch a new creation he was thinking of but soon thought of sketching her instead and kept glancing at her while she read her book. He was able to see the title, too. It was called Pride and Prejudice. After a half hour, he had finished the portrait of her and decided to go show her but didn't notice her standing right in front of him.

Gandra: Excuse me, I was just enjoying my book when I noticed you were catching glimpses of me and I only wanted to ask... Is there something on my face?

Gyro: What? No. I was actually sketching you. Without your knowledge. I apologize

Gandra: Whew! That's a relief! Thought I had a nasty zit or something!

Gyro: Anyhow, you'd still be gorgeous

She blushes

Gandra: Thank you

She holds out her hand to shake his

Gandra: I'm Gandra Dee. What's your name, stranger?

He shakes her hand

Gyro: Gyro Gearloose, wonderful to meet you. Would you like to see the picture I drew of you?

Gandra: Absolutely!

He holds it out to show her and she smiles in response

Gandra: How beautiful!

Gyro: Really? I felt I didn't capture you well enough... Gandra motions to the empty chair in front of her

Gandra: May I sit?

Gyro: You may

Gandra: Did you study art in college?

Gyro: Not necessarily. While I did take some art classes, my major was Biology.  
Gandra: And that means, you're a scientist now, right?

Gyro: Correct. Scrooge Mcduck's #1 scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandra: I was wondering where I saw you b4! You were at the wedding, weren't you??

Gyro: Right again! Although, I didn't do anything important. I was just a guest.  
Gandra: Well, I was one of the maids of honor. And it was truly an honor!

Gyro: Ahh, so that's it! Now I remember! You sang so majestically! Is it your job to perform?

Gandra: No, I used to work at a hair salon in Ireland.

Gyro: Are you Irish?

Gandra: It gets a little confusing for others to realize because I look Asian and I was born in Thailand but an Irish couple adopted me.

Gyro: Quite a story

Gandra: And yet, I don't know yours!

Gyro: Unfortunately, I can't say anything as remotely interesting other than my home has always been here in Calisota and I'm not familiar with anyone of that descent

Gandra: Which is weird, since Della and I are like sisters and you work for Scrooge. We coulda met sooner but I wasn't allowed to hang out at her house.

Gyro: I only started working for Scrooge after college and I rarely go in the mansion since I work in my underwater lab.  
Gandra: Wow! Any cool creations?

Gyro: He told me to takr the week off to brainstorm but I hadn't really been able to come up with anything. May I ask you a question now?

Gandra: Sure!


	3. Chapter 3

Gyro: When did you meet Della?

Gandra: In middle school!

Gyro: Are you serious?? Gandra: I know! It's seems unreal to me too sometimes! I was the new student, introducing myself as teachers often make us do and she asked me a funny question  
Flashback!

Della: If you're Irish, how come you look Asian?

Teacher: Della! We simply cannot ask someone that!

Gandra: It's ok! I get it all the time. I was born in Thailand and got adopted by an Irish couple

Della: That's awesome!

Girl #1: I really like your hair!

Gandra: Thanks!

Boy#2: Got any fun stories from Ireland?

Gandra: One day, when I was about 9, I wanted to hang out with my parents but they were busy so I went exploring. Nothing special, I just found a small enclosure with a pool that glows in the moonlight.  
Class: Ooh

Teacher: You were out after dark?

Gandra: Yes ma'am. But I wasn't too far away from home.

Della: Exploring is the best!

Gandra: It's so fun, huh?

Della:You should meet my uncle Scrooge! He went all around the world!

Gandra: Can you tell me about him?

Della: Ms. Fall, can she sit with me?

Ms. Fall: Alright. Let's start the lesson!

Flashback ends!


	4. Chapter 4

Gandra: Big mistake

Gandra smiles

Gyro: You had such fun with her, didn't you?

Gandra: It was hard to shut us up!  
And for my 12th birthday, she brought me a cake she made herself! It was scrumptious!

Gyro: Wish I had a friend like that

Gandra: But you must have some friends, right?

Gyro: The groom was my intern

Gandra: Really? Do you think he invited you because he wanted to? Or he felt he had to?

Gyro: He may get on my nerves sometimes but he has a good heart, unlike me being stuffy always working, never making time for myself... 

Gandra: How about we change that?

Gyro: How do you mean?

Her phone rings

Gandra: I'm sorry, I have to take this

Gyro: By all means, go ahead. I'll use the restroom.

Gandra: Thanks

Gyro walks away


	5. Chapter 5

Gandra: Hello?

Scrooge: Gandra! Thank goodness!

Gandra: What's going on?

Scrooge: Remember the sleepover you suggested for the children?

Gandra: Something went wrong, huh?

Scrooge: It was going very well and they were having so much fun but the boys challenged Lena to an eating competition and it got pretty messy to the point where Lena puked all over the living room.

Gandra: Oh, no way!

Scrooge: Mrs. Beakley already cleaned but Lena is not feeling too well and wants to go home

Gandra: You're kidding! I can't afford another night at the hotel! I'm gonna have to take her to Ireland!

Scrooge: Ye could stay with us for a while?

Gandra: Really? You wouldn't mind?

Scrooge: Of course not! Stay as long as ye need to! I'll have Mrs. Beakley ready one of the guest rooms for ye!

Gandra: Thank you so much, Uncle Scrooge!

Scrooge: Don't mention it! By the way, would you know where Della went for her honeymoon?

Gandra: Wish I did. But the boys were there for a little while, why don't you try asking them?

Scrooge: They won't tell me anything! They're as stubborn as their mother!

Gandra: Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you! She has her husband!

Scrooge: Oh, Gandra... You weren't here when she went missing, when she was taken...

Gandra: Please don't remind me, I can't cry anymore. Especially not right now, I'm with your #1 scientist!

Scrooge: Gyro's there?? Are you two on a date?

Gandra: I just met the guy tonight! Do not put me in that position!

Scrooge: Apparently Gearloose doesn't have his gears loose

Gandra: That's funny 😒 I'll see you later! And have LaunchPad come get me please? I'm stuck at Groundworks because it's raining.


	6. Chapter 6

Scrooge: Alright. But Gyro has to come too, I need to speak with him.

Gandra: Ya can't talk over the phone?? Gtg. He's coming back.

At Scrooge's mansion

Scrooge: Launchpad, front and center!

LP: Aye Aye, Cap'n McD! How can I serve you sir?

Scrooge: I need you to go pick up Gandra and Gyro from Groundworks Cafe. Oh! And bring me back a cinnamon scone!

The kids walk up to them

Scrooge: Would you kids like anything from Groundworks?

Huey: I'll have a triple berry muffin

Webby: Banana bread please!

Lena: Please don't tempt me! I don't want to throw up anymore! It's utterly disgusting!!!!  
Louie: Pass

Dewey: Same here! I don't want to explode! Actually...

Scrooge: No!

Huey: Is Gandra staying overnight? Because she was teaching me some Irish Gaelic yesterday and we made flash cards.

Scrooge: Yes she is, lad. Now get going, Launchpad! Before closing time!

LP: You can count on me, sir!

Scrooge: (I always have and always will! So proud of you, my boy!) Gandra mentioned it was raining so you best be extra careful not to speed on the slippery roads!

LP: I promise to try my best

Scrooge gives a weak smile as LP disappears into the night

Louie: Hope they make it back

Webby: They will, no need to worry

Scrooge: Kids, get back to your fun. But no more eating contest, ok?

Lena: You don't need to ask!


	7. Chapter 7

Sometime later...

Huey: So, what should we play? We got Scrabble, checkers, monopoly, uno... Dewey: How about Triple Dog?

Huey: When pigs fly

Huey jokingly slaps his brother

Lena: What's that?

Louie: It's a game of dares we used to play back on the boat.

Webby: As long as it's not too extreme.

Lena: Give me an example

Huey: You choose the person you want to dare and they have to do it otherwise they have to do a different dare and it has to be even worse... Webby spoke with sarcasm

Webby: Is Louie the reigning champ?

Dewey: No, Dewey is! Dewey dew everything!

Lena: Y'know, that does make more sense!

Webby: Hehe yeah

They all gather in a circle

Huey grins nervously

Huey: Who wants to start?

Webby: Can I?? Huey: sure

Webby: Louie... Louie: Bring it, pink!

Webby: I triple dog dare you to... wear a scarf on your head, suck your thumb and make baby noises until we're done playing!

Louie: And if I refuse?

Webby: You go to the backyard and eat a yummy bug!

Dewey: Speaking from personal experience, they don't taste as bad as you might think!

Louie: But what if it's poisonous?? I'm not taking that chance! Baby Louie it is!

He went to the kitchen to get a towel, came back and wrapped it around his head

Louie: Y'all better not laugh!

He starts sucking his thumb

Huey: This takes me back, Jr... Dewey holds in a chuckle

Louie: We're the same age, you-

Webby: I should mention you can't talk and/or swear

Louie acts like a fussy baby

Dewey slaps him

Lena: Child abuse! But anyway, who's next?

Dewey: Since you and Webby are both new at it, I'll choose Huey!

Huey: Easy, I'm a nerd!

Louie: More like turd!

Dewey slaps Louie again

Dewey: Do you want a timeout you overgrown toddler?

Webby: Cut it out

Huey: Just give me a dare already

Dewey: I triple dog dare you 2 ... Eat some rotten fruit!

Huey: Yuck! If not?

Dewey: You have to... Kiss Webby!

Webby gasps

Webby: Are u serious?? Lena: That just screams sexism!

Dewey: Can't think of a better punishment

Webby's eyes start to water

Lena slaps Dewey

Dewey: It's just a joke!


	8. Chapter 8

Huey: But it wouldn't really be a punishment. Webby is my main gal pal. I can do that!

Lena: Go ahead, you two

Huey faces Webby

Huey: You ready?

Webby takes a deep breath and exhales

Webby: Lay one on me

Huey grabs her head, slowly gets closer as Louie pushes him forward

Their lips touch and they stay like that for a few seconds

Dewey: Ok!

Dewey pulls Huey away from Webby

Webby and Huey both blush

Dewey: I didn't think you would really go through with it

Huey: I wasn't too sure either but I didn't want to eat rotten fruit

Lena: Moving on, I choose Dewey. For embarrassing my bestie, I triple dog dare you to... Drink toilet water!

Dewey: Second option?

Lena: Dress like a girl for the whole day tomorrow!

Dewey: Looks like I'm rocking a skirt tomorrow

Lena: Does Uncle Scrooge have wigs here? We need the perfect one for Dewey!

Webby: I actually have a rainbow wig in my room. Should I go get it?

Lena: Yes, right now


	9. Chapter 9

Webby leaves the circle, smiling at Huey

Huey: I enjoyed my first kiss

Webby: Me too

She leaves the living room to get the wig from her room

Dewey: Uh oh I smell a romance, and that was totally not my intention!

Huey: What's it to you anyway? You're going to look like a girl tomorrow!

Lena looks at Huey

Lena: Hold up! Can I talk to u in the hall?? Huey: Be my guest!

They walk out

Lena: What was that about?? Are you interested in Webby now?? Huey: Don't be ridiculous! She's my closest gal pal and that's all she ever will be. I'm just teasing Dewey because he's the one who likes her!

Lena: How can u tell?

Huey: He used to talk in his sleep and once he dreamt he was in Candyland with her

Lena: That's litterally sweet! But why tease her?! 

Huey: Probably still feels ashamed

Lena: He has no reason to feel ashamed, he's doing so much better!

They both look through the doorway

Dewey: Got your nose!

Louie: Waaa! Waaa! You thief!

Huey: U were saying?


	10. Chapter 10

Webby comes walking back in

Louie: Pwetty hair

Webby: Thanks, Lou! Wasn't easy to make it.  
Dewey: You made this wig?! Webby: Yeah! And Violet helped!

Dewey: Good ol' Violet! Why didn't you invite her?

Webby: I did! But she chose to stay at home because her sister was sick.

Louie: Now that's what I call a functioning family!

Dewey: That's it!

Dewey starts to wrestle Louie

Dewey: Take it back, man! Take it back!

Louie: Can't breathe!

Lena separates Dewey and Louie

Lena: Enough! We're supposed to be having fun not a death match!

Webby: I think death matches are fun... Lena: Not helping, Webby


	11. Chapter 11

Elsewhere...

The newlyweds had returned to their hotel from a tour around Barcelona, Spain! Della sat on the bed wide eyed, thinking of what they saw, still processing...

Fenton: Darling, please, it's our honeymoon. I don't want anything to distract

Della: That little girl in the old castle portrait really does resemble you! Could it be a grandmother you never knew??

Fenton: Not as far as I know

Della: Well, I'm feeling a little nervous about it, as you can see!

Fenton: Dell, I would know if I was a prince. Even though I don't know much about my family tree, m'ma would mention something like that!

Della: Should we call her?

Fenton: But we have to get ready for a dance party in 20 minutes!

Della: The Royal Swing...

Fenton: Ironic name

Della: Maybe not...

Fenton: Della, I love you with all my heart, but I'm telling you there's no way on God's green earth I could ever be a royal!

Della: Alright, whatever you say. Help me choose my next dress?

Fenton smiles lovingly and nods


	12. Chapter 12

Mansion

The phone rings and Lena answers because Webby was dared to hold water in her mouth for 10 minutes

Lena: Who's calling? Sure, I'll let em know

Dewey: Who was that?

Lena: That was Violet. She'll be here tomorrow for breakfast.

Huey grins

Huey: We should all get to sleep anyway

Louie: Ugh!

Webby swallows the water

Webby: And Grandmother can make buckwheat pancakes in the morning!

Dewey: Game over! Lights out!

Dewey claps his hands to darken the room and everyone immediately falls asleep. Except for Lena, who went to sit at the window. Nah, Louie was just faking. He sat up and let out a big sigh

Louie: You're worried about Gan, aren't ya?

Lena: I can't call her that now! She's my mom!

Louie: They'll make it back safe and sound. Launchpad may be a horrible pilot, but he's an ok driver

Lena was still feeling anxious

Lena: Stupid storm!

Louie: Don't blame the weather, Gyro controls it, ya know

Lena: What?? No, he doesn't!

Louie: Where do ya think the lighting's coming from?

Lena looks unpleased at Louie

Louie: They're his veins poppin' out!

Lena giggles

Louie: Nice ta hear ya laughing again, Ms. Moody-pants!

Lena: Don't get used to it 😬


	13. Chapter 13

A car pulls up to the driveway

Lena: Mom!

Louie: What'd I tell ya?

She smirks at him

The door starts banging and the others wake up screaming

Louie got up to answer the door

Louie: Who locked the door?!

He unlocks the door to find Gyro, Gandra and Launchpad standing there, soaking wet. Scrooge comes down the hall.

Scrooge: Shut the door behind you! Beakley! Help Gandra change into some warm clothes. Gyro, after you change, we need to have a discussion.

Gyro: Yes sir!

Scrooge: Launchpad, you should spend the night as well. This storm isn't finishing any time soon and I'm not sending you out again. Two more guest rooms, Mrs. Beakley.

Mrs. B: Right away. Come along, Gandra.

Gandra: Yes ma'am

Lena smiles at them

Lena: I'm glad you're okay... mom

Gandra: Let's talk later

Lena: Right

Gandra and Beakley leave to another room

Webby: Are you ok?

Lena: I just wanna be a good daughter. What?

Huey: I'm surprised you even know that word! You haven't been with us long and already know a lot.

Lena: I wasn't born yesterday, Hue

Louie: I taught her that phrase haha

Dewey: Goodnight!

Dewey collapses and starts snoring

Gandra pops back out wearing pajamas

Gandra: And I'm back! Webby, can you bring me your violin please?

Webby immediately leaves the room rushes back with her violin and hands it over to Gandra

Louie: What do you have in mind?

Gandra: First, you all have to lie down

They do so and she starts playing Mist covered mountains of home https://youtu.be/OD-RKGbF0pY  
as a lullaby. Once they're all asleep, Gandra goes to sleep in her guest room. 


	14. Chapter 14

Spain

Della and Fenton were having a swell time dancing together, but Della started feeling nauseous and ran to the restroom.

Della: Well I was told recently that the shrimp I ate was a few days old! What do you expect?!

Fenton smiles nervously

Fenton: Are you sure it was that?

Della was retching in the toilet

Della: Why do u ask?

Fenton: Have u taken a test?

Della: U know as well as I do, it isn't necessary. It's incredibly impossible! I didn't birth my boys! I had to get a surrogate!

Fenton: Sorry, wishful thinking

Della: I warned u what to expect if u married me. I can't bear any child for u.

Her eyes look down

Fenton: But if I hadn't, I'd still be miserable without u

She smirks at him

Della: You're so sappy, it's sweet

Fenton: Wanna stay at the party, or go back to the hotel?

Della: Actually, I want to go home

Fenton: I don't think I can fly us back right now. How about later tonight?

Della: Sounds reasonable

Fenton: Are you sure you don't want to take a test?

Della: Ask me again. See what happens

Fenton: Nevermind, honey!


	15. Chapter 15

Mansion 7:10 am

The next morning, Beakley was already up making pancakes for the children. Gandra was still sleepy when she walked into the kitchen.

B: Good morning

Gandra: Top of the morning to ya!

B: Did u sleep well?

Gandra: Grand!

B: So you're Lena's mother now?

Gandra: Yes, but not officially. I haven't been able to sign the adoption papers yet.

B: May I ask why?

Gandra: I just haven't gotten around to it yet.

B: If you want my advice, the sooner you do that, the better. Social services might try to take her away.

Gandra: That's why Uncle Scrooge and I are going to meet with this Aunt Magica later today.

B: Wonderful!

Gandra: Yep, I just need to let him know!

B: So it's a spur of the moment sort of thing?

Gandra: I'm conflicted, ok? I want to be a mother, but... I'm afraid

B: Try being a grandmother!

Gandra: On who's side?

B: Webby's father is my son

Gandra: Can I ask where he is?

B: Well...

Webby walks in with Huey and Dewey and they all sing and dance to good morning from Singing in the Rain!

Gandra: Bravo! I wish I had your energy, munchkins

Huey: You still can. Age shouldn't affect that.

Dewey: Whoo! He just burned u back!

Gandra: I'm barely in my 30s! Btw, respect your elders!

Webby giggles

Huey: Anyway, what are we doing today?

The doorbell rings

Webby: That must be Vi! I'll be right back!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosalyn and Violet are adopted sisters

She hurries to the door and answers it

Gosalyn: Morning Web! 

Webby: Gosalyn?? I'm glad to see you're doing better but where's Violet? 

Gosalyn: Parking the car with dad.  
Can I come in?

Webby: Hold on

She closes the door

Webby: Guys, come here!

Huey: What's up?

Webby: Look who's back!

Dewey: Gozzy! 

Huey: Come on in! 

Dewey: Wanna have a sing-off later?

Gosalyn: I'm here for breakfast, not a murder

Dewey: Haha Very funny

Webby: Someone's feeling confident today!

Gosalyn: Being sick does that to ya!

Webby: Granny made pancakes!

Gosalyn: Awesome! She makes the best!

Huey: I see you're doing much better then last night

Gosalyn: Dad's veggie soup always works wonders!

Huey: I can wait for Violet and Mr. Mallard

Webby: Alright! Let's get to the kitchen!

The doorbell rings again and Huey answers

Huey: Good morning, the others are in the kitchen, waiting for you

Violet: Thanks Huey

She goes to the kitchen

Drake: Good to see ya, Hue

Huey: Good morning, sir! How's everything?

Drake: Great! Thanks for asking! Violet won 1st place at the science fair last week!

Huey: I remember, because I was second.

Drake: And Gosalyn, she's my little rockstar!

Huey: No way she sang better than me at my mom's wedding!

Drake chuckles

Drake: I'm sorry but she creamed ya, buddy!

Huey eyerolls

Huey: Anyway, let's go join em!


	17. Chapter 17

Spain 6pm

Fenton: Ready to go? Just let me know and I'll activate the suit!

Della: About that, I've been thinking maybe we don't really have to leave yet...

Fenton: Hey, it was your idea! What's up now?

Della: I don't know

Della starts sobbing

Fenton: (Mood swing) Don't cry, honey! Are you hungry?

Della: Starving!

Fenton: What would you like to eat?

Della: Anything and everything!

Fenton: How about a buffet?

Della grins

Della: What did I do to deserve you?

Fenton: Right at the start, when we met as children, you charmed me...

Della: That's sweet, honey. Where's the buffet?

Fenton: A few blocks from here. It's called El Nido.

Della: What are we waiting for? Lead the way!

They walk 20 min. outside the hotel  
to the restaurant

Della: Wow this place is fantastic!

Fenton: Delightful!

Della: Imma go ahead and splurge!

Fenton: So will I!

They both get plates of food, sit down and pig out! Fenton looks concerned at Della.

Fenton: Calmase, mujer!

After a few bites, she feels nauseous again and runs to the bathroom. Fenton stands outside.

Fenton: We should get you looked at.

Della: Don't worry, I'm fine

Fenton: Sweetie, you puked again after we just started eating. You are not fine.

Della walks out of the bathroom

Della: You are way too wound up.

She starts losing her balance but he catches her

Fenton: Let's go back to the hotel.

Della: Good idea. Lost my appetite anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Nido is the name of a restaurant I visited in Rosarito Mexico


	18. Chapter 18

Mansion 9:00 am

Dewey and his brothers were singing cake by the ocean again

Webby: Impressive as ever!

Gosalyn: Great job!

Lena Yawns

Violet: Very nice!

Huey: Your turn, Gos

Gosalyn: No problem! Girls?

Gosalyn sings D.A.N.C.E by Justice

Violet: While that song is melodic as well, I would like to hear different ones. They don't necessarily have to be new, but

Huey: Got ya covered. Hit it!

Louie starts playing the guitar, Dewey follows with the piano and Webby joins in with her Violin!  
Huey starts singing Party Rock Anthem!

Violet: Not exactly what I expected... But exciting nonetheless!

Louie: Eh Don't knock it till u try it!

Uncle Scrooge pops in suddenly

Scrooge: Keep down the racket! Or I'll smash all your instruments!

Dewey: Understood!

Violet: May I?

Violet reaches out to Huey for the microphone

Huey: Absolutely delighted!

Violet sings I have a dream by ABBA

Huey: Spectacular! Since when do you sing?!

Violet: Not for very long

Louie: I think it's safe to say Huey's a big fan!

Huey and Violet blush

Dewey: Here's a wild idea, wanna FaceTime with mom again?

Huey: On her honeymoon?! Don't be a snoop!

Louie: Sounds like a plan!

Huey: Louie!

Gosalyn: Where'd she and Fenton go again?

Dewey: Barcelona, Spain!

Violet: How marvelous!

Gosalyn: No kidding! Your family must have the best vacations!

Dewey: We sure do!

Louie: And that's because... Louie sings sucker by Jonas brothers with Dewey

Gosalyn: My favorite!

Webby: Not your best choice

Dewey: Are you kidding me, Webbigail? We sounded incredible!

Webby: I know. Just messing with ya!

Violet: We have to FaceTime with her! Maybe they can give us a tour of the chocolate museum! Or show us around a little more! Come on, Huey!

Huey: Oh, Alright! My only hope is they're happy...

Dewey: No one died, Huey! Stop being dramatic!

Louie: Of course they're happy!

Lena: That's it! Bring em on!

Dewey pulls out his cellphone and calls Fenton

Fenton: Nino, casi despiertas tu madre!

Louie: Dude, we don't know Spanish yet!

Fenton: You almost woke your mother!

Huey: Although, we might learn it since you're our father now

Dewey: What's been going on over there?? We all want to know!

Fenton: Who's there with you, Dewey?

Dewey: Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet, Gosalyn and Webby.

Lena: And the adults are in the kitchen.

Fenton: I don't know what I'm allowed to say, but all I can tell you for now is, we might come back sooner than you think.

Huey: But you've only been gone three days! What's going on with you two?

Fenton: Put simply, Della says she misses her boys

Dewey: You said you were staying there a whole week!

Louie: You better miss us too, daddy-o!

The others laugh


	19. Chapter 19

Gandra walks in

Gandra: Would you kids like to go - oh! Hi Fenton!

Fenton: Hey Gandra! How's it going? 

Gandra: Everything's great! How's the honeymoon?

Fenton: A bit confusing

Gandra: Why? What's wrong? 

Fenton: I can't really say

Gandra: Getting cold feet?

Fenton: Not possible!

Gandra: You better be treating my best friend right! Or else when you guys get back, you're gonna pay!

Fenton: She's resting. It's late here and I should sleep too. 

Gandra: Wait! Before you go, tell us one thing you did today

Dewey: Yeah!

Fenton: We went dancing today.

Huey: That's it?!

Fenton: She said one thing! But if you want to know something else, we went to a buffet.

Webby: That's wonderful!

Dewey: Did she eat well?

Fenton: She tried to-

Gandra: What do you mean?

Fenton: She puked twice

Gandra is shocked

Gandra: I hope you're not getting any ideas! You know there's no way she could ever be...

Fenton: Yeah, don't worry I know. And I'm still planning to grow old with her either way!

Gandra smiles

Dewey: Yay! That means you're stuck with us too!

Fenton: And I wouldn't change that for the world! I'm going to help raise the 4 of you!

Huey: 4? What are you talking about, Fenton?

Fenton: Isn't Webby like a sister?

Louie: You could say that

Webby: Gee thanks Louie

Fenton yawns

Huey turns to Gandra

Huey: He needs to rest

Gandra: Right! We'll let you go.

Fenton: Thanks, hasta luego! Until next time!

Dewey hangs up his phone


	20. Chapter 20

Huey: What did you want to ask us, Gandra?

Gandra: I have to run an errand first but, I can take you to Widneyland right after

Dewey: What the frank is that???

Gosalyn: That's the new arcade in town, right??

Lena: What's an arcade?

Dewey: That is just about the saddest story I've ever heard! Just those three words...

Louie: Hey, weren't you supposed to...?

Dewey looks defeated

Dewey: Webby, got a dress for me?

Webby nods

Gosalyn: Whaaat?!

Lena: I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!! THANKS FOR THE REMINDER, LOU!

Louie: Sure thing!

Huey: I'm not ready to die of laughter

Dewey: It's no big deal

Violet: What in the world?!

Webby: He was dared

Huey: By Lena, for making me kiss Webby

Gosalyn: That must've been a sight!

Louie: It was

Louie shudders

Webby: Real disturbing??

Louie: It just looked wrong

Huey: What a compliment!

Dewey: We'll be right back!

Dewey and Webby leave the room

Louie looks at Gosalyn

Louie: So, how've you been feeling?

Gosalyn: Well, I have more time for myself again so, tons better!

Louie: That's good to hear

Gosalyn sings Demi Lovato's La La Land

Huey: Whoo!

Violet: That's my sister!

The door swings open to reveal Dewey in a sparkly pink dress with a blond wig. Everyone wants to laugh but find it too stupid

Huey: You did it! You idiot! Oh my snot! Why on earth?

Dewey walks to his piano

Dewey: Because, my smart and boring brother, the world is so full of a number of things, I'm sure we should all be as happy as ... but are we? No! Definitely no! Positively no! Decidedly no! Uh-uh! (He puts his wig on the piano) Us kids want to have fun and laugh all day! Adults have to worry about everything else! And in the words of my hero, Donald O'Connor as he clowns around every single time...

Dewey sings make em laugh from Singing in the Rain! And yes, he runs up the walls in a dress!

Webby: Geez Louise! How long have you been able to do that?!?

Dewey: Let me... catch my breath...

Gandra: I'll drop you guys off first and then do my thing. Scrooge is coming with us.

Gosalyn: Well, let's go!

Louie: Hold up! I'm not going anywhere with him, looking like that!

Lena: Sorry, he has to stay like this the whole day! That was the deal!

Gosalyn: And I'm NOT MISSING THE ARCADE!! So GRIN AND BEAR IT!!

Webby: Calm down! We're going!

Scrooge walks in alongside Launchpad

Launchpad: Let's get going, everyone!

They all get into the car, and Launchpad drives smoothly for once

Launchpad: Definitely because of all the weight! You guys are helping me balance!

Louie says Hoo-rah sarcastically

Gosalyn: Lighten up, bud! Not everyday we can all be together!

Webby: Wanna trade places? You could try living with them. 

Gosalyn: Good one, Web!

Webby: I'm not joking

Lena: Now you're the one being dramatic!

Scrooge: Simmer down, kids! When we get to the arcade, Launchpad will watch you while Gandra and I work on something important.

Huey: And what would that be?

Gandra: Don't worry about it. You're going there to enjoy your day!

Violet: You need no additional assistance?

Scrooge: We're fine, dearie. But know that it might be over an hour.

Dewey: Gives me plenty of time to show off my dance moves!

Huey: NOT IN THE DRESS!!!!!

Dewey: Ah, cry me a river!

Louie shouts

Louie: PUNCH!!!!!

Webby: You move a single muscle and I'll beat all three of you!!!!

They all sit calmly until they arrive at the arcade

Lena: So, it's a building? What's inside?

Gosalyn: Lots of games that are so much fun!!!!

Webby: And it can be super loud too.

The girls get out of the car first, then the boys.

Gosalyn: Race ya in!


	21. Chapter 21

Huey: Wait! Oh no! Is that-

Gosalyn: It's Mark Beaks! Waddle CEO! We should say hi! 

Dewey: I guess you never met him before.

Gosalyn: That's where you're wrong. Because I have.

Louie: Then you know he's a dirtbag!

Gosalyn: Sort of

Violet: Have you ever thought perhaps something had happened to make him that way? Maybe he had a bad childhood where either of his parents were neglectful or abusive.

Huey: Probably. That doesn't mean we excuse his jerkiness.

Webby: Let's practice empathy!

Lena: And that's?

Dewey: Trying to understand how someone else is feeling

Violet: Precisely!

Louie: Fine! Let's go!

Dewey: All or nothing!

They walk to Mark, who was playing Fruit Ninja!

Mark: Sup' midgets? Whatcha doing in MY ARCADE?

Huey: You don't own it, Mark

Mark: As a matter of fact, I do! Waddle payed for all of it! Now, AMSCRAY!

Louie: As if Waddle even needs an arcade!

Mark: Should I have security throw you out? 

Dewey: You don't even have any!

Mark: Touché. But leave anyway

Dewey: That's it! Hold my wig!

His brothers hold him back from hurting Mark

Mark: Why are you dressed like Shirley Temple?!?

Dewey: None of your beeswax! I want to stay here and play!

Mark: How's a challenge sound? Beat me at some of my favorite games and you can come and go as you please. If I win, you stay out forever.

The kids gasp

Webby: You're on!


	22. Chapter 22

Gosalyn: Give us a minute. We'll be right back! Huddle!

Huey: I'm pretty sure we all know the best person to do this

Dewey: Me?

Webby: No! Me!

Gosalyn: Show him what ya got!

Louie: Burn his butt, karate kid!!!

Mark: 5...4...3...2

Webby: We already know how this is gonna end, Mark! Do you?

Mark: Speaking of butts, move yours! Showtime!

The others watch as Mark and Webby start to chop up fruit!

Dewey: Look at em go!

Gosalyn: Get it done!

Louie: Don't let him win!!!

Lena: Keep at it!

Violet: Godspeed!

The AC comes on

Dewey: Is it just me or is it getting colder?

Webby slips and hurts her ankle

Webby: Yeowch!

Mark: Can't handle a little breeze, lady midget?

Gosalyn: Need some help?

Webby: No... I can still do this...

She gets up and goes even harder and faster, getting a higher score than Mark!

Lena: Whoo!

Dewey: Zowie!

Webby wins

Mark: Not bad, not bad let's play more games...

Dewey: I can step in her place

Mark: Whatever. Dance Dance revolution!

Dewey: Bring it!

Louie: Oh, the shame...

Webby: Absolutely no one is making it a bigger deal than you!

Gosalyn: Yeah, give it a rest!

Mark and Dewey rock out to Whiplash!


	23. Chapter 23

Spain 2:15 a.m.

Fenton wakes up to a familiar, unpleasant smell and pulls the blanket off of him and Della

Fenton: Honey? Wake up... You're bleeding

Della: Let me sleep... Wait, what?!?

She rushes to the bathroom and slams the door shut. Fenton gets up to change the bedspread. He worries about his wife when he overhears her scream in her throat.  
He opens the door to find her bleeding immensely into the toilet.

Fenton: That's it! I'm calling for help!

He calls the paramedics and they arrive to lift Della onto a gurney and take her to the hospital. They allow him to ride in the ambulance and she feels scared so he grabs her hand and kisses it to calm her down.

Fenton: Don't worry, Dell. You'll be fine. But I think as soon as the hospital says it's ok, we oughta go home back to Duckburg.

Della: But it's a dream here!

Fenton: Don't you wanna see your boys again?

Della: Well yeah but we should at least bring back something for them

Fenton: Of course, Dell

A few minutes later they were at the nearest hospital a couple of blocks away. The paramedics were taking her into the ER. Fenton was hoping everything would be alright. And he even started praying, hoping he wouldn't lose her...

An hour later, a doctor came walking out to greet him.

Dr. Sanchez: Hello, Mr. Cabrera. I'm here to speak of your wife. Della Duck, correct?

Fenton: How is she?

Dr. Sanchez: I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?

Fenton: The good news, please

Dr. Sanchez: The baby didn't die

Fenton's eyes widen

Fenton: WHAT BABY?!? SHE'S NOT EVEN PREGNANT!!!

Dr. Sanchez: Please lower your voice, sir

Fenton: I'm sorry but she can't be pregnant!!! As she said, it's incredibly impossible!

Dr. Sanchez: If that's the case, then this is a miracle

Fenton: What's the bad news???

Dr. Sanchez: The child suffered a perinatal stroke

Fenton nearly collapses but the doctor catches him, puts him on a seat and whistles at him to wake up! He does wake up and feels excited and terrified!

Fenton: Will you excuse me? I'll be right back, I promise!

The doctor nods her head, Fenton goes outside and yells as hard as he can!

Fenton: How in the blooming world did this happen??

Dr. Sanchez: YOU DON'T KNOW?!?

Fenton: No, of course I know! But, she said she couldn't have children...

Dr. Sanchez: Miracles happen all the time, sir.  
  
Fenton: Are they ok?

Dr. Sanchez: Yes, Della is just resting. Although, when the time comes, the baby's birth may be difficult and risky. 

Fenton feels sad

Fenton: Does she know?

Dr. Sanchez: She remains unconscious from the blood loss.  
But don't worry, we're watching her to be sure she's still breathing.

Fenton: Please don't say anything to her. I don't want her to feel anxious.

Dr. Sanchez: May l ask you some questions? 

Fenton: Of course! 

Dr. Sanchez: I imagine you were sleeping when this happened?

Fenton: The scent of blood woke me. And when I woke her, she headed right to the bathroom. Not that it's related, but I wanted to say we're on our honeymoon 💖

Dr. Sanchez: How sweet. And will the baby be your first child?

Fenton: Not really. She already has 3 sons at home with their uncle back in Duckburg, Calisota.

Dr. Sanchez: Did she adopt the three boys?

Fenton: They were birthed by a surrogate.

Dr. Sanchez: How interesting! Once Della comes to, we'll alert you immediately!

Fenton: Thank you so much!

Dr. Sanchez: Te felicito! 

She walks away


	24. Chapter 24

Scrooge: Slow down! Who taught you to drive?! Launchpad?!

Gandra smirks

Gandra: I'll take that as a compliment, considering you keep him around! And actually, no! You did! During high school, if you can remember!

Scrooge: I don't recall

Gandra: Let's just meet this Aunt Magica and get the paperwork done so I don't get arrested for taking Lena to Ireland!

Scrooge: Either way, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to.

Gandra: That's real kind of you, Uncle Scrooge. But as much as it annoys me to say so, I'm only staying a short time now. I was here some years, now I have to go home.

Scrooge: But are you happy there?

Gandra: Why would you ask me that? Of course I am!

Scrooge: You won't feel upset like when you left after graduating college?

Gandra: Oh, so you can remember that, old man?!

Scrooge: Hey, I'm not that old and useless yet!

They park near the orphanage, exit the car and enter the orphanage

Scrooge: Hello?

Magica: Yes?

Gandra: Are you Aunt Magica?

Magica: Yes I am. Can I help you?

Scrooge: I certainly hope so!

Gandra: I want to adopt Lena

Magica: Oh. She's not for sale.

Gandra: I'm not asking to buy her.

Magica: That's literally what adoption is, lady. But if you want to touch on the bigger issue here, her parents told me to not sell her away.They said they would do their best to come back for her, and if they died, she has to stay here.

Scrooge: That doesn't make a lick of sense! I'm sure they would want her to be happy in a nice comfy home! She already told us she doesn't want to stay here. You can't force her!

Magica: Oh Gimme a break! She can't go staying with you permanently unless I say so. And she helps me keep the other orphans in place! Like a teacher's pet.

Gandra: Magica, if you don't sign her to me, I'll keep coming repeatedly until you surrender her.  
That child needs me!

Magica: Fine, fine I'll be glad to be rid of that little schemer anyway!  
She's quite the prankster!

Magica signs the adoption papers

Scrooge: You're a mother now, Gandra. Your daughter has to be top priority.

Gandra: Thank you, Magica.

Magica: Please don't bring her back, ok? She can be a whiny little brat.

Scrooge: Thank you and goodbye. Let's go Gandra!

They exit the orphanage

Gandra: I'm a mummy!

She tears up a little

Scrooge: Toilet paper monster?? I think not!

Gandra chuckles


	25. Chapter 25

Fenton was sitting in the same room with Della, held her hand and spoke to her.

Fenton: I'm so sorry this happened to you, sweetie. Please wake up soon. I have some news... Maybe this could help...

He starts singing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Della smiles slowly

Fenton: Honey! How do you feel?

Della: I'm always happy when you're with me...

Fenton kisses her passionately

Della: Owww

Fenton: Are you ok?

Della: A little light-headed, sorry

Fenton: Do you want to know why this happened?

Della: Just a really bad period, right?

Fenton: I don't want to upset you.

Della: Then maybe, don't tell me. Let me figure it out for myself.

Fenton: I can't do that either, Della! It's pretty huge!

Della: I'm pregnant, aren't I? That doesn't explain the blood though...

Fenton: Our child had a stroke... 

Della lays back down on her hospital bed, facing the wall and looking heartbroken

Della: I failed you...

Fenton: No, sweetie. Firstly, you can't fail me. In my eyes, you're perfect. Second, the baby's alive!

Della: We're getting a 4th kid??

Fenton: If I'm not wrong, by the end of this month!

Della's eyes water

Della: Finally...

Fenton hugs her

Della: Did you really think I was going to be upset about that?

Fenton: I wasn't sure what to think because you didn't want to believe it.


	26. Chapter 26

Mark and Gosalyn had already been playing Temple Run for 9 min.

Gosalyn: This is nothing! I could run for hours!

Huey: Just like Dewey

Lena: I guess you mean she's energetic!

Dewey: Unstoppable!

Mark: I give up! You win!

Louie: Yes!!! We won!!!

Gosalyn: Good game, Mark! Don't worry, we won't bother you.

Mark: Actually, that was really cool! I wouldn't mind doing it again some other time!

Launchpad: Hey kids, Gandra called earlier. They're waiting outside.

Huey: What a relief!

Launchpad and the children go outside to meet Scrooge and Gandra.

Scrooge: Gandra is officially your mother now, Lena! She and Magica reached an agreement! 

Lena I thought she was already my mom.

Louie: Apparently not.

Gandra: I can take you to Ireland with me, Lena! Been on an airplane before?

Lena: No. Is Ireland far away from my friends?

Gandra: Yes, it is. Of course, we don't need to go right this minute. We can stay here a few more days if that's all right with you, Uncle Scrooge.

Scrooge: I wouldn't have it any other way. The kids can make more memories together!

Gandra: And I can help you work things out with Goldie!

Scrooge winces

Gandra: Ok, maybe not.

Huey: Ró-scanraithe

Gandra: So you been learning on your own. Nice job, Huey!

Dewey: What'd you say??

Huey: Scrooge is too scared to face his ex-wife.

Scrooge: Excuse me?! She isn't anything to me! Nothing but a self-centered old wench! 

Gandra: So she wasn't a good mother, I bet the kid is much better off! Happier where they are.

Louie: Whoa! Scrooge was already a dad?!

Scrooge: She has to stay out of my life! I can't forget what she did! 

Webby: That's not how you seemed at the Fella wedding!

Dewey: Fella?!? 

Webby: Fenton and Della

They all laugh

Gandra: It's time for lunch! What would ye younguns like?

/Gosalyn: Pizza!

Lena: I'm fine with anything

Webby: Sounds great, Gos!

Dewey: Let's go to Pizza den!

Louie: Whoo!


	27. Chapter 27

Fenton: Should we call the family?

Della: Maybe we can surprise them when we get home? No rush, right?

Fenton: Right. I can't completely comprehend it myself. We're barely on our honeymoon and you're already pregnant!

Della: I hope it works out for all of us

Fenton: What do you mean?

Della: Don't you mess with me mister! I know what might happen...

His smile fades

Fenton: How did you...

Della pukes again

Della: Does it matter? We only need to make sure the kid's ok!

Fenton: I don't want to lose you, Della! Don't you understand how much you mean to me?!

Della: Yes, my hero. But you don't need to worry. I'll make it through this, I promise.

Fenton: Do you remember when we were children, how you always said you wanted to be a mother?

Della: And then, a few months after graduating college, I was abducted, taken away from my sons, and had to do forced labor for 10 years.

Fenton looks down

Fenton: I'm sorry Della. If I found you sooner, maybe that didn't need to happen.

Della: Hey, don't blame yourself! I was just riding my bike when it happened. It's no one's fault.

Dr. Sanchez walks in

Fenton yawns 

Della: Is it ok to go? My husband seems tired.

Dr. Sanchez: Yes, all should be well. But I warn you to take precautions. Especially now since you're aware your child had a stroke.

Fenton: Absolutely! I'll push her in a wheelchair if it comes to that!

Della: I'll be fine! No commotion, ok?

Fenton: Honestly, there could be.

Dr Sanchez: And he has reason to. That child is already the size of a grapefruit!

Della: Are you kidding me?!

Fenton: How is THAT possible???


	28. Chapter 28

Isla de Tortugas hotel 7:30 am 

Fenton: Rise and Shine, Angel of mine!

Della: Oh! Here it comes!

He leads her to the toilet to puke

Fenton: That's right, honey! Let it all out!

He rubs her back

Della: I'm not used to this! Ugh!  
Sure hope I don't experience morning sickness too much during the pregnancy!

Fenton: I can bring you a bedpan next time, just need to ask the staff for it!

Della: No, we gotta go tonight! Before it gets worse!

Fenton: You're right, we should. And we will.

Della: In the meantime, I want you to hold me.

Fenton: Aren't you hungry, though? Don't you want breakfast? I made M'ma's famous tres leches pancakes!

Della: I'm hungry for you...

Fenton: Oh, THAT'S what you mean! But honey, it's early and you puked. Are you really going to do that to me?

Della: Don't you cherish me?

Fenton: I would take a million bullets for you, my queen! And nothing and no one can change that!

Della: Don't make me say it!

Fenton: Say what??

Della: Blathering-

Fenton: NO! Alright, you win.

Della: Come into my arms, you dumb genius!


End file.
